


Double Awakening

by KHtaixas



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, everyone is not straight, everyone is trans/nonbinary, its gonna be a hell of a ride, self insert warning times two, some violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:57:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KHtaixas/pseuds/KHtaixas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two sisters wake up in a field, memories of something dark fading before they can properly grasp them. Through their eyes we see the rise and fall of kingdoms, warriors, and exalts, and watch the fate of the world unfold.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. PREMONITION

**Author's Note:**

> This story started with my best friend and I walking along a bush track and pondering a question: what would we be like in the world of fe:a? following that was months of discussion, until i couldn't hold it all and I started writing it all down. Now, this is a self-insert fic, and a blatant one at that, but what we've also done is mix everything up a little. I'm non-binary, so my character Tayna is as well. My friend is polyamorous, so her character, Red, is as well. And because we're so starved for representation in stuff like fire emblem, we've decided to change up the other characters too. who's gonna be gay? who's gonna be pan? who's gonna be aro? find out next time!

PREMONITION - RED

In the midst of chaos, I pause.

Ahead of me, I see Chrom running for Validar, grunting and swinging his sword wildly. Validar dodges with ease, charging up his dark magic, preparing to strike. My sister Tayna charges up her own magic in response, but isn't fast enough to stop Chrom getting hit square in the chest, blowing him back into the wall. Tayna finishes charging her magic and sends it straight at Validar, but just before it hits he disappears into thin air.

'Up there!' Chrom cries, pointing with his sword to the ceiling. I see Validar floating, charging another huge orb of dark magic. Before I can react he sends it at me. I try to dodge, but I'm still blown backward by the force of the explosion. As I fly through the air, I toss a charge of my own magic up at Validar, who floats away laughing, expecting the attack.

'You fools!' he cackles, before reappearing on the floor, aiming to hit Chrom with his spell. He launches it and Chrom gets thrown back into a pillar. Validar stands triumphantly, charging a final blast of magic, while Chrom is trying to force himself back onto his feet, using his sword to heft himself up.

"Die!' he commands Chrom as the orb of magic flies towards him. In a last ditch effort, I cast another, equally strong bolt of magic to dissipate Validar's. The power of the two spells colliding causes a great, white light to blind my sister and I, sending us to our knees. I look up, wiping my streaming eyes to see a blurry Validar standing coolly, sneering at me on the ground before him. Before he can say anything, I see Chrom rushing towards us.

'This is it! Our final battle!' Chrom says as he helps me to my feet. 'You're part of our team, Red and Tayna, and no 'destiny' can change that.' Chrom smiles at me, and I smile painfully back. "Now let's kill this dastard and be done with it!" With these words, Chrom positions his sword in a defensive position and begins to step slowly towards Validar, who had moved back to stand next to his throne.

Tayna stays frozen where she stands, having trouble finding the courage to fight on.

'Tayna, Red, let's move!' I hear Chrom calling my sister and I.

'Let's go Tayna. We can do this.' I grab her shoulder and she turns to me and nods slightly.

'We have to move closer!' Chrom shouts so we can hear him over the explosions that have started up behind us. Once they die down, I can hear what I can only imagine is the screams of our friends somewhere in the distance.

Validar chants something from where he stands, and the room starts to spin around me, my heart starts to pound loudly in my ears, and before I can process what's happening, Validar's dark form approaches us, standing above my sister and I, laughing. He begins to speak, but his voice is too low, my head is too cloudy, I can't understand a word he's saying. I grab my sisters hand, hoping she can pull me back into reality, but she's falling, clutching her head and screaming as a searing pain rips through my head, hers as well.

It eases slightly, long enough for Chrom to grab our shoulders and heave us onto our feet.

With hands still interlinked, we raise them to his chest and shoot a spell straight through him.

He clutches the hole in his abdomen, betrayal and pain contorting his face.

'This is not... Your fault. Promise me, you'll escape from this place...'

He falls to the floor. The world goes dark.


	2. PROLOGUE

PROLOGUE - TAYNA

I'm woken up by disembodied voices hovering somewhere above me, memories of something dark and foreboding fading before I can properly grasp them.

'Chrom, we have to do something!'

'What do you propose we do?'

'I... I dunno...'

I start to focus on the talking figures above me, groaning as the bright light hurts my eyes. The blue haired one starts to talk.

'I see that you're awake now.' The blonde one leans over, a kind smile on their face.

'Hey there.'

'There are better places to take a nap than on the ground, you know. Give me your hand.'

I realise at that point that my hand is entwined with another's. 'Sister' my mind ventures. I extend my other hand to grasp the blue haired figure's significantly darker one, and as they pull me up I pull my sister up. She seems just as groggy as me, if not more so.

'Who are you guys anyway, and why are you asleep in this field?' The blonde one chirps excitedly, their bright eyes shining out from their dark face. The enthusiasm they show only makes me more disappointed when I find that I don't actually remember anything at all. My mind is a blank slate, except for...

'Tayna. Yeah, I'm pretty sure that's it. My name is Tayna. This is my sister,' I search my head for a name, but it's worryingly empty.

'Red,' she ventures with a look of confusion that confirms my suspicions.

Neither of us can remember anything but our names.

'Well, Tayna and Red, I'm Chrom,' pointing to the younger blonde, they continue, 'and this is my sibling Lissa.' They point to an armour-clad figure standing at a distance from us. 'Over there is Frederick the Wary. He's suspicious, as usual. We're the shepherds. Now, what exactly were you doing sleeping in this field?'

'I'm sorry to say it, but I actually can't remember. I... Can't remember anything except for my name.'

'Me too,' my sister adds, scratching her head and looking at the ground next to her feet.

'I find that hard to believe,' a deep voice proclaims from behind us. Frederick steps closer to Chrom, moving between us and them. 'I think they may be spies, sir. It would be wise not to trust them.'

'Frederick, come on. They're lying in an open field with no weapons on them, and Yllise is in peacetime. Why would they be spies?'

'What would they be spying on anyway? There's nothing out here but grass!' Lissa adds, pouting at Frederick.

'You don't have to trust us, really. Just point us towards the nearest town and we can get by.' I suggest, a bit frightened of getting on the wrong side of the imposing armour-clad person.

'And leave you defenseless, without even memories to guide you? I'm not that cruel. You can stay with us for now, we'll help you out.' Chrom extends their hand again, this time to shake mine.

'I don't trust them.'

'That's your choice to make Frederick, but I believe them. Let's head back into town.'

'...Thank you. And uh, where exactly are we, anyway?' I ask, as we all start moving.

'You don't even know where you are?!' Lissa gasps in disbelief.

'We are in the great and beautiful country of Ylisse.' Says Frederick, leading us along a path stretching away into the distance.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As we walk down a bright, leafy path, I have some time to dig around my head for any scrap of information to do with my life before waking up in a field in the middle of nowhere.

I get nothing. So, I turn to the world around me, hoping to glean a hint about who I am.

My sister and I are both pale, with average builds, and are both wearing colourful shoes which I don't have a name for (something at the back of my mind ventures the word 'sneak' but it's too absurd to be related), but that's where the similarities end. She's most of a head shorter than me, and I have much longer, much lighter hair. Her short, dark purple locks fall to bouncy red tips, while my mousy brown strands sit dead straight in a high pony tail down my back. Her eyes are dark crimson, and looking at her face makes me realise that I can't actually remember what mine looks like. I endeavor to find a mirror as soon as I can. Looking at the others, we also seem to share drastically different features and clothing to these Ylisseans. Chrom and Lissa are darker skinned than Frederick, but they all share the same almond shaped eyes and large, flat nose. Chrom's dark olive skin compliments the short, royal blue hair on their head and the dark blue pattern, which might be a tattoo, on their arm. Lissa's warmer brown skin tone makes their longer, bright blond hair pop, their bright blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

Comparing our clothes, my sister's top seems the most out of place. A huge (hoody?) outer garment dyed bright red, the red you imagine when you hear her name. Paired with her faded blue pants, sporting a huge tear in the knee, she looks a world apart from Lissa, who's wearing a small, yellow hoop skirt and a brown corset over the top, with some kind of headband circled around their twin pigtails. Chrom and Frederick are both kitted out in armour, although Frederick is somehow walking around in what looks like a full body suit made of grey iron, while Chrom is only wearing knee guards and a shoulder protector, held on with white leather straps. Under that is some kind of padded black shirt, and with a flowing white cape over the top, you could almost mistake them for a prince.

My own clothes are boring in comparison, short black pants and a light brown button up shirt, the only flash of colour is a rainbow band wrapped around my wrist and a pink butterfly on a chain around my neck. Such fine jewellery paired with such plain clothes just makes me even more confused. Also, there seems to be some kind of marking on the back of my right hand, depicting something reminiscent of a ring of eyes. Red bears the same design, on her left.

Turning inwards again, I try to focus on feelings about myself rather than specific memories. I seem to be a girl, but there's something else going on there that's hard to pinpoint. She/her pronouns would work for now.

Suddenly Lissa pipes up from in front of me.

'Hey, before it gets awkward, what are your pronouns? I like a lot of pronouns but my favourite are they/them cos I'm a girl and a boy!'

I consider her question for a second, but the answer comes pretty easily.

'She/her/hers' Red and I answer at the same time, causing Lissa to giggle.

'And yours, Chrom?' I ask.

'He/his, but I like they/them as well. I'm definitely a man, but there's something else going on there that I can't quite pinpoint.' Before I can comment on how he mirrored my own thoughts, Frederick interrupts me.

'Are you sure we should be giving out such personal information to complete strangers, sir?' As tense as their voice sounds, Chrom just chuckles, while Lissa turns to playfully punch Frederick on the arm.

'Oh, don't be so distrustful your wariness; if they were trying to kill us they'd have done so by now!' Chrom barks a laugh, then turns to look at us.

'Don't worry about Frederick, he's like this to everyone. And as you can probably tell by now, he uses he/him pronouns.'

'Thanks,' I reply, relieved that he trusts us when I'm not even sure I should trust myself.

Lissa runs ahead as we begin to approach the town. Abruptly we hear them screaming for us.

'Chrom, look! The town!'

We break out of the tree cover and instantly come face to face with a column of rising smoke.

'Gods! It must be brigands! Frederick, Lissa, we have to help!'

Lissa turns to my sister and I.

'What about those two?'

'Lissa, unless they're on fire too, they can wait. Let's go!'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes indeed, Chrom isn't white. Neither is anyone else, except for Red and Tayna (and Virion and Cherche, but we won't see them for a while). And the pronouns conversation? something i wish i could have more often in real life, but for now I'll just live out my fantasy here. Stay tuned for more gender shenanigans to come!


	3. CHAPTER ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for violence in this chapter. Also there may be a few typos I missed, so watch out.

CHAPTER ONE - RED

A horrific scene meets us as we rush into the town square. The houses are burning, and any people left are fleeing for their lives. Frederick had gotten on his horse and rode ahead with Chrom and Lissa, so they were already there when we arrived. We move next to them as they go to hide behind an overturned market stall.

'Red, Tayna! You followed us! Why?'

'I-I'm not certain, myself,' Tayna speaks as I try to escape his intense gaze to search the area for something to fight with. I see a sword lying where it fell from a stall. I go to pick it up and all but trip over an old book.

'What the hell could this be?' I mumble. I feel like it's important for some reason. I pick up the sword, then hand the book to Tayna. She looks just as confused as I am for a second, then a look of realisation seems to cross her face. She continues what she was saying to Chrom.

'But we're armed, and we know our way around a fight, if you'll have us.'

'Of course, strength in numbers. Just stay close.' I still feel nervous around the three Ylisseans, but I feel almost at home in this tense battlefield, so I follow close as Chrom leads us out into the square. I test the weight of my sword with a few practice swings, keeping an eye out behind us.

'I feel kinda... Punk? What a weird word.' Ignoring my strange thoughts, I look up to notice everyone's stopped in front of me.

Around the corner a brigand stands guard, seemingly waiting for approaching attackers. Signalling us to wait, Chrom jumps out from behind the wall and swings his sword before the brigand notices he's there, almost cutting clean through their shoulder. Blocking the brigand's following strike, Chrom prepares to swing again, but is slower than Frederick, who rides up and sends the brigand falling into one of the waterways lacing the town, driving his lance straight through the brigands neck.

The scene is terrifying, but somehow familiar, and I steel myself for more of its kind. Seeing no more brigands in the immediate area, Chrom turns his attention back to us.

'So, Red. I see you wear a sword,' I attempt to face him, but I falter and end up staring at my feet. 'Wait, Tayna, is that a tome?... Do you know magic?'

'Yeah, I think so. I guess I should check.' She flips open the book, then makes a confused face at the squiggly writing.

'You believe so? Perhaps I'll keep a few paces behind you for the time being!'

'No, I can control it, I'm sure.' She closes the book again and strokes the outside. I think I can feel some kind of energy radiating off it. The old book is bound in light brown leather, with yellow detailing in a lightning flash down the front.

Before I can tell Tayna where I found it, another brigand wielding an axe comes out of nowhere and swings frantically at her, missing by a fraction of an inch. Without hesitation, she spins on the spot, faces the brigand and lifts up her hand, sending sparks flying through the air and striking the brigand directly in the heart. They fall to the ground, dead.

Everyone freezes, trying to process what exactly just happened. Tayna looks like she just saw a ghost, so I reach up and turn her towards me.

'Are you alright?' I try to block out any fear I have of the others staring at me and try to look as concerned as I feel. She nods her head.

'Yes, is anyone hurt?' We all turn to listen to Chrom. 'It would be foolish to leave a wound untreated.'

'That's what I'm here for!' Lissa seems just a bit too happy to be on a battlefield, but it's reassuring to see them brandishing a healing stave, ready to mend any wounds we might get.

I try to look Chrom in the face, but I don't quite get there, instead stopping at his truly brilliant sword. With a small hole at the base that almost seems to be glowing, it's obvious that this sharp, beautiful sword is something special. I decide to ask later just what kind of sheep these 'shepherds' tend to.

'We should find whoever's in charge of these brigands and be done with them before any more of this town burns to the ground.' Urged on by Chrom's words, we move closer to the town centre, catching a look at the last of the brigands.

'Another sword-wielder and... A mage, by the looks of it. And an axe-wielder who's ordering them around.' I'm the first to see them, crouching low on our side of an arched bridge across one of the waterways. Chrom crouches next to me while Tayna drops behind. Frederick and Lissa stay further back, out of sight of the enemy.

'How do we get to them? I can't see any other way across. Any ideas Tayna?'

'Hmm... Well, it's strange. Here on the battlefield, I can... Well, I can 'see' things.'

'See things? Like what?'

I jump in before Tayna can answer. 'The enemies strength, their weapons, the flow of battle...' She nods in affirmation.

'We must have studied this somewhere.'

Chrom gives us both an incredulous look. 'So you're saying you can size up the enemy at a glance?'

'Yes, it would seem so. And perhaps more if I apply myself...'

'You were always better at this than I was!... At least, I think so...' I wonder where that came from as Tayna shoots a surprised look at me, but I just end up shrugging. It really seems as if all we have left is gut feelings and split second reactions. Better than nothing, but it still feels hollow.

'Are you alright Tayna, Red? You don't have to rush into danger if you don't want to.' Chrom seems genuinely concerned, and Tayna is quick to answer.

'I'm alright, Chrom.'

'Don't worry.' I add, managing to look him in the face for the first time, given courage by the battlefield. I give him a bright smile like Lissa always seems to be doing.

'You've both lent us your strength, so that makes you friends. Having allies by my side gives me courage.'

Chrom's gentle words give me even more confidence. We can get through this fight.

'Thanks, Chrom. Now let's go kick these brigands out if this town!' I give him another smile. He seems surprised at my outburst after being so quiet before.

'Yes! So, what's the plan.' Chrom turns his attention back to the brigands across the bridge. Tayna begins to speak.

'I think we don't have many options here. It's kill or be killed. Frederick is a strong fighter, but magic can blast straight through his armour. What we need to do is send him charging at the sword-wielder, then take out the mage before they can get a hit lined up at Frederick. It's risky, but these brigands don't look too skilled, so we should be able to overpower them.' Chrom nods his acceptance of the plan, and we all move back to where Frederick and Lissa are standing.

'Do we have a plan of attack, sir?' Frederick is an imposing figure, sitting tall on his horse, but I'm not so afraid of him anymore.

With a quick explanation, we approach the bridge and start psyching ourselves up.

Chrom stands in front, watching out for an opportune moment to strike. He gives a signal and Frederick charges across the bridge, straight for the sword-wielder, alerting the mage and the axe-wielder to his presence. As the Mage lines up an attack against Frederick, Tayna rushes to deflect it, but fails to get her guard up in time and ends up taking the full brunt of the fiery blast. I yell out, but I see Lissa rushing towards her, healing stave outstretched. Tayna struggles through the pain to send a bolt of magic back at the Mage, but they see it coming and manage to block it. I take this opportunity to sneak up behind the Mage and thrust my sword into their back, stopping them from hurting anyone else. I look over to Tayna and give her a reassuring look, wondering if this is the first time I'd ever taken a life.

Just then I hear the leader of the brigands shout something at Chrom. I look over to see that they are poised, ready to fight, and that Frederick had already taken care of his enemy and was riding to Chrom's aid.

'Here sheepy sheepy! Come to the slaughter!' The brigand chief's gravely voice was frightening, and as they swung wildly at Chrom I could see the raw strength in their arms. Holding his sword in two hands, Chrom only just manages to block their ferocious downward swing, and as they force Chrom backwards with another mighty slash, I can see that he won't get through this fight without help. Frederick is too far away, as is Tayna, but I'm close enough to get there in time. But not using my sword.

'Red!' Tayna shouts and throws her tome with all her strength, and in one fluid movement I catch it and send a bolt straight through the brigand chief, downing them in one shot. He goes down with a blood-curdling shout, and everyone breathes a sigh of relief as Chrom stands up straight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Well, that's the end of that.' I step in close to the group as we all move to look over the waterway at the scene of carnage left behind by the brigands.

'Lucky for the town, we were close by,' Lissa turns to address us. 'But holy wow, you guys! You were incredible! Swords, sorcery and tactics! Is there anything you can't do?' They almost jump with excitement, and I shrink into my self at the praise, staring at my feet. I hear Chrom speak up.

'You're certainly not helpless victims, that much is for sure.'

Frederick talks suddenly from behind us. 'Indeed. Perhaps you might even be capable of an explanation for how you came here?' I shrink into myself even more, but Chrom's look of annoyance at Frederick's constant wariness makes me feel a bit better. Tayna answers Frederick, conviction colouring her words.

'I understand your skepticism Sir Frederick, and I cannot explain why just some knowledge has returned to us, but please, believe me. We have shared all that we know.' I nod vigorously to reinforce her words.

'You fought to save Ylissean lives. My heart says that's enough.' Chrom's calm smile is out of place in the still burning town, but it's simple serenity could calm anyone.

'And your mind milord? Will you not heed it's counsel as well?' Frederick is less imposing off his horse, and his stern face seems less frightening and more comical after seeing it so often. Chrom quickly answers him.

'Frederick, the shepherds could use people with Red and Tayna's talents. We've brigands and unruly neighbours, all looking to bloody our soil. Would you really have us lose such able tacticians? Besides, I believe their story, as odd as it might be.' I see Tayna smile at his words, and I quickly try to respond to his kindness.

'Th-thank you, Chrom.' I mentally slap myself for stuttering, but looking around, I don't think anyone actually noticed.

'So, how about it? Will you join us?'

'Of course!'

'We would be honoured.' Tayna's respectful answer makes me think I did something wrong by shouting, but Chrom is smiling and Lissa seems to be about to jump for joy.

I don't need to worry about a thing.


	4. CHAPTER TWO

CHAPTER TWO - TAYNA

We begin to leave the town square, but Frederick stops us.

'Did you notice milord? The brigands spoke with Plegian accents.'

I'm confused about what he means, but before I can ask, Red pipes up.

'Plegian? What's that?'

'Plegia is Ylisse's westerly neighbour. They send small bands into our territory, hoping to instigate a war.' Chrom explains.

'And it's the poor townsfolk who suffer! Totally innocent and totally outmatched!' Lissa pouts and stomps, but Frederick cuts in.

'They do have us; shepherds to protect the sheep. Do not be swept up in your anger. It will cloud your judgement.'

'I know, I know. Don't worry. I'll get used to all this.'

Suddenly, a villager rushes out from a side street, addressing us.

'Please, friends! You must stay the night! We are simple folk of simple means, but we would gladly toast your valour with a feast!'

Frederick answers before anyone else can. 'A most generous offer sir, and no doubt your hospitality would be grand, but I'm afraid we must hurry back to Ylisstol.'

Lissa doesn't seem to hear him. 'No meat for me thanks, only your best vegetables, and no salt in the soup. I simply - wait what!? We're not staying?! But Frederick, it's nearly dark!'

'When night falls, we'll camp. Eat off the land; make our bed of twigs and the like. I believe you mentioned you would be 'getting used to this'?'

I could practically hear the air quotes in his voice, the smug dastard.

'Frederick, sometimes I hate you.' Lissa crossed their arms and pouted even harder.

'You've got quite the stern lieutenant there.' I say with a smile.

'Yeah, well, 'stern' is one name for it. I can think of a few others!'

'Frederick only smiles when he's about to bring down the axe.' Chrom adds.

'Duly noted.' Red raises an eyebrow.

'*ahem* You do realise I am still present?' Frederick seems to be physically stopping himself from pouting like Lissa, and it takes all of my will not to laugh.

'Oh, we realise.' Chrom's comment tips me over, and I burst into laughter, closely followed by Red.

'Milord remains as amusing as ever. Now then, shall we be going?'

'All right, all right.' Chrom turns to address Red and I. 'Ready to go guys? The capital isn't far.'

We all set off again, down another bright, leafy path.

As we walk through the forest, trudging ever north, the sky turns orange, then purple, then black. We'd seen no other people since we left the village.

'See, it's getting dark already! Ech! And now the bugs are out! Nasty, disgusting... Agh! Something just bit me!'

'Aw, come on now Lissa, hardship builds character. Want to help me gather firewood?' Chrom had that calming smile on his face again, but Lissa just stood there swatting bugs off their clothes.

'I'll pass on finding firewood, thanks.' as we witness the return of the pout, I notice that I'm getting pretty hungry.

'We should probably think about food.' Before I can continue, Red cuts in.

'Yeah, I don't know about you, but I'm starving!'

'Yes, I should think a little hunting and gathering is in order. Now, who wants to clear a campsite?' Frederick has a gleam in his eye, seemingly just truly excited to be camping. It's hard to tell under his severe expression, but he's certainly enjoying himself.

Lissa and I clear the area around us while Red gathers firewood. Chrom and Frederick disappear into the woods to try and find some food. Lissa chats furiously as we set up the campfire, and by the time Chrom and Frederick come back with some meat, we're laughing so hard our sides hurt.

Once the meats cooked, Frederick hands some out to each of us.

'Mmm... It's been too long since I last had bear meat! Delicious! ...What's wrong Lissa? Dig in.'

'Pass! Gods, isn't there anything in this forest other than meat? You know I don't like it! Who even eats bear anyway, you're meddling with the food chain! Right Red? ...uh, Red?'

'*munch, munch, slurp*'

My sister was happily munching away on her meat, oblivious to everything around her.

'*sigh* I suppose a person would enjoy anything after not eating for days...'

Looking over at Chrom, I notice that he seems a bit embarrassed about forgetting that Lissa doesn't like meat.

'Hey, I think I saw some berries while I was out hunting, I could try to find them again?'

'No thanks, Chrom. I'll be fine. I still have a stack of nuts in my pocket,' Lissa reaches into their skirt and pulls out some nuts. Through a mouth full of food, they continue to berate Chrom and Frederick.

After we finish eating, we all lie down to sleep around the warm campfire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How do you like it so far? If you have any feedback, leave me a comment! they're greatly appreciated!


	5. CHAPTER THREE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another violence warning, although this time the enemy is kinda dead to begin with.

CHAPTER THREE - RED

Something wakes me up in the middle of the night.

'Huh?' Chrom's voice is thick and drowsy.

'*yawn* what's wrong big brother?' Lissa asks from across the campfire.

'Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you... but something is amiss...'

'Yeah, I can feel it too.' I whisper from my side of the dwindling fire.

'Define "something".' Lissa seems more intrigued than angry at being woken up.

'I'm not sure... We should have a look around.' Chrom and I get up, grabbing our swords, but Lissa stops us before we can get very far.

'Not without me! I'm coming too!'

We trudge off into the forest for a while, the feeling that something is wrong only getting stronger.

'It sure is dark... And quiet. Where did all the birds go?' Lissa rubs their arms, even though it isn't cold.

'Something is wrong here.' Chrom signals us to stop.

Suddenly the ground rumbles underneath us.

'Aaah! Chrom!' Lissa almost falls over, the ground is shaking so hard.

'Gods, what - agh! What is this calamity?! Lissa, Red, stay close!'

In front of us the ground shoots up, bright red liquid exploding out and oozing towards us.

'Run!' Chrom shouts at us. 'I mean it, go!'

We charge in the opposite direction, trees falling around us, fire lapping at our heels, branches grabbing at our clothes.

'Hey, this way!' Chrom leads us around a log just before it starts to burn, and we jump down a small rocky cliff which stops the fire from chasing us.

I try to catch my breath, clutching my knees.

'Chrom! What is that?' I follow Lissa's pointing finger to see some kind of circular pattern in the sky. As I watch it, something appears in the centre, pulling itself out and falling to the ground. Chrom starts to approach it cautiously.

'Lissa, you better stand back.' I gesture to Lissa to get behind me.

Suddenly the grey, oozing figure that fell out of the circle swings its long claws at Chrom, who narrowly blocks it with his sword. He takes a swing, cutting almost clean through the things torso, but it just turns its rotting neck almost all the way around and swings at him again. It takes another two swings before the thing goes down, breathing purple smoke out of its mouth and losing the light from its eyes.

'Aaaaah! Chrom!'

I had been so focused on Chrom battling the dead thing that I didn't notice one of them sneaking up on Lissa. I go to run to them, but faster than I can move another circle lights up in the sky, this time ejecting someone who is very much alive.

'Lissa!' Chrom shouts and runs as fast as he can to block the grey monstrosity from attacking his sibling, but the mysterious figure gets there first, drawing their sword and blocking the blow aimed at Lissa. With a mask obscuring their face and light grey-blue armour covering their chest and arms, plus high boots and a short blue cape, I wouldn't recognise them even if I had my memories. However, their hair, and the bit of their skin that I could see, appear similar to Chrom's.

'Help!' The blue haired mystery was struggling under the weight of the dead thing, gritting their teeth and straining their arms to keep the blow from landing on Lissa.

'Right!' snapping out of his split second pause to swing his sword down onto the thing's rotting flesh, Chrom distracts it long enough to free the masked figure from its weight. Together, they deliver twin blows to its chest and back, while I grab Lissa and move us away from the fight. When the thing finally falls, I notice that the masked fighter's sword seems to be an exact copy of Chrom's. They both share the same length, shape, and design, and even shine the same way.

'Quite an entrance. What's your name?' Chrom is looking intensely at the masked figures sword, although rather than sounding suspicious, he just sounds curious.

Before the masked fighter can answer, Frederick rides up with Tayna on the back of his horse.

'Milords! Are you hurt?'

'Frederick! Tayna! Look!' Lissa's cry alerts us to the presence of more of the dead, grey things approaching us from the south. The fire raging above us was just beginning to find ways around the rocky cliff, and these things were blocking our escape route.

'Are such horrific creatures commonplace in these lands?' Tayna's horrified look matches my own.

'They're not from Ylisse, I can promise you that.' Chrom's face was set in a grim frown, staring down the creatures from where he stood.

'No one is injured then? Thank the gods.' Frederick kept his voice steady, but it was obvious he was extremely relieved.

'Thank the masked stranger who saved me! If it wasn't for them, I'd be... Hey, where'd they go?'

'We can worry about them later, after we put these... things... to the blade. Eyes open now. We know nothing about this enemy.' Frederick had his game face back on, and everyone else prepared for a fight.

'Ready?' Chrom directed the question at no one in particular, and we all set off without a word.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Hmm? Are those...?' Tayna points to a few buildings we can see as we move out into a clearing.

'Abandoned forts, yes.' Frederick answers.

'Then we should take shelter in them whenever we need to.'

We set off in the direction of the forts, at first seeing if we can somehow avoid the dead things roaming about. We manage to make it to the first one, little more than four walls and a roof, but enough cover for now.

Suddenly we hear a voice from outside.

'Captain Chrom! Wait! I'm coming! ...agh, I knew I shouldn'ta left 'em.' Chrom and I move to look out the door to see who it is who's doing all the shouting. We see a small, bright red-haired, dark skinned figure on a horse, wearing sturdy armour painted the same red as their hair.

'It's sully!' Chrom whispers beside me, but before he can alert them to our location, they speak again.

'All right you ash-faced weirdos! Which one of ya wants to try my lance on for size first? I know just the spot for it: shoved right up your-'

'Hold, friend!' Another figure appears, taller, thicker, with light blue hair and pale skin, and something ruffly around their neck.

'Muh?'

'Life may be long, but attraction is fleeting! Would you leave me in your sweet dust? Wait so I may follow!'

'... The hell are you?' Sully backs up their horse, moving closer to us. Chrom slaps his hand to his face, groaning softly. I can do nothing but stand there confused. The light-blue haired figure speaks again.

'Ha! Are you intrigued? Of course you are. I am myth and legend! I am he who strides across history's greatest stage! The person who puts the 'arch' in 'archer'! My name, dear friend, is Vi-'

'Sorry ruffles - no time for this. Onward!'

'Virion! Err, my name, it's Virion. W-wait! Where are you going? Pray, at least tell me your name!'

'I'm Sully... And I'm a shepherd.'

'"Sully"! How divine! A starkly beautiful name, as befits its owner, truly. Will you marry me, my dearest Sully?'

'Will I what now? Oh wait, I get it... This is a joke. And when I put my boot through your face- that's the punch line.'

'I realise my noble figure and bearing can be overwhelming. 'Tis common! So please, don't feel pressured to answer right a-'

At this point sully kicks Virion square on the jaw from their horse, sending Virion reeling backwards.

'How's this for an answer!'

'Oof! G-goodness, but those beautiful legs sure can kick, can't they... P-please, friend! Allow me to accompany you, at least! Mine is a cold, empty world without you!'

'*sigh* fine... Anything to shut you up.' Chrom starts trying to catch sully's attention without alerting any of the dead things around us, and eventually they find their way over to us. With a quick explanation of what's happened so far, we set off from the fort to try to escape this damned forest.

Before we get too far, Virion speaks up.

'Everyone, might I have your attention? I, as it happens, am an archer! ... The archest of archers, in fact. As such, I attack most effectively from a distance. So kindly keep me one step away from peril, if you would!' Virion's pretentiousness starts grating on my nerves, but Tayna seems far more interested in utilising their skills.

'Okay, this could be useful. There are only five of these grey monstrosities left, and your bow could help us out. When we get to the next fort, I want you to climb up on the roof and start raining down arrows, while we all stick inside and use its high walls to our advantage. But first we need to get through that one dead thing over there. Sully, let's see what you can do. Frederick, back them up.'

Sully charges before Tayna even finishes speaking and Frederick races after them, but sully finishes off the enemy before he can even get there.

By the time we reach the second fort, one more has been downed, leaving only three still in our way.

Watching them climb up onto the roof, it's obvious that Virion's armour is designed for an archer, not a wall climber, but eventually they haul themselves up and prepare their bow.

'I await your instructions, dear Tayna.'

'Fire at will.'

Virion lines up a shot at a dead thing wielding a sword, and lets fly a swift arrow, striking it in the head. It falls and doesn't get up.

Our relief doesn't last long though, as an arrow comes flying in our direction, catching Sully between the plates of their armour.

'Augh!'

'You fiend! I will strike you down where you stand!'

Virion lines up a shot and fires, lodging an arrow in the things chest, but it doesn't go down. Before Virion can fire again, Tayna sends out a volley of magic at the bow-wielding dead thing, all but shooting its arms off. It groans as it falls to the ground.

Tayna speaks from behind me. 'There's only one left now. Where is it?' Her searching eyes scan the area, but find nothing.

'Hey Lissa, I could do with a little help here' Lissa moves to where Sully is nursing their wound, and leads them inside the fort for some much needed arrow removal.

In the corner of my eye I see something moving closer.

'Hey, over there!' I point to what I think is another dead thing, and everyone readies their weapons.

'It's the masked fighter from before!'

Lissa emerges from the fort, followed by a fully healed sully.

'It seems all the creatures are vanquished. This young sword-wielder took out the last one.' Virion drops down from the roof, having surveyed the area for any more of those things and finding none.

The masked figure stands silent.

'Um, I never got to thank you... for before. So… Thank you. You were very brave.' Lissa fiddles with their skirt, looking at the masked figures feet.

'You saved my sibling's life. My name is Chrom. Might I ask yours?'

The masked figure speaks in a low tone.

'You may call me Marth.'

'Marth? After the heroic king of old? You certainly fight like a hero. Where did you learn your way with a sword?'

'I'm not here to talk about me. This world teeters at the brink of a horrible calamity. What you saw tonight was but a prelude. You have been warned.' At this, Marth leaves as quickly as they came, leaving us dwelling on the meaning of their words.

'Huh? What's teetering where now? Hey, wait!' Lissa goes to chase Marth into the trees, but they'd already disappeared.

'Not much for conversation, are they?' I stare into the trees, trying to catch a glimpse of them. There was something special about that sword-wielder.

'It appears their skills lie elsewhere. I wager we'll hear their name again. But for now I'm more concerned about the capital. We should make haste.' Frederick moves to remount his horse as the fire flickers in the distance. We all collect ourselves and head off again, finally free of whatever had attacked us this night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, I find myself in the middle of the group, Virion and Sully bickering behind me. Lissa turns to face my sister and I.

'Oh yeah, Tayna, Red, this is Sully, ze's one of the shepherds. Ze likes ze/zer/zers pronouns.'

'Damn right I do. Now what are yours?'

'My dear, I am a man today, but ask me tomorrow and I may give you a different answer! Use whatever pronouns suit your fancy and I will respond to your every call!'

'When did I say I was asking you, ya blue-haired weirdo!' Sully gives a swift kick to Virion's side, causing him to groan and almost fall over.

'We both like she/her pronouns.' I nod at Tayna's answer as Virion collects herself, wiping the dust off his pale blue chest plate.

On the horizon, the sun begins to rise.

'We will be approaching the capital soon.' Frederick begins to pick up the pace in front of us, turning to ride towards the rising sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And more characters are introduced! now, if you see me misgender one of them, PLEASE tell me! and if you hadn't already noticed, 70% of the dialogue is straight from the game, so it's a good thing im not making any money off this.


	6. CHAPTER FOUR

CHAPTER FOUR - TAYNA

'So this is Ylisstol, capital of Ylisse... I've never seen so many people!' I exclaim, as the crowd parts around our little group as we make our way through the bustling streets, people of all description selling and buying and going about their lives. Red runs ahead of us to inspect some armour, while Chrom and Frederick lead the way and Lissa, Virion and sully chat amicably behind us.

'It appears the capital was speared the chaos we encountered, thank the gods. I see no evidence of the great quake. It must have been limited to the forest.' Frederick speaks from atop his horse, citizens pushing themselves out of his way.

'Well, that's a relief!' Lissa jumps between Chrom and I, nudging their brother. Ahead of us, some of the villagers gather, talking excitedly. One of them begins to shout.

'Look! The Exalt has come to see us!'

'The Exalt is your ruler, yes?' I turn to Chrom, expecting him to answer, but Frederick beats him to it.

'Yes. Her name is Lady Emmeryn.' Guessing that the Exalt likes she/her pronouns, I ask Chrom a question that's been playing on my mind.

'Is it safe for her to walk among commoners like this?'

'The Exalt is a symbol of peace - Ylisse's most prized quality. Long ago, at the dawn of our age, the fell dragon tried to destroy the world. But the first exalt joined forces with the divine dragon and laid the beast low. Exalt Emmeryn reminds us of all the peace we fought for then.'

Everyone quiets as Frederick talks. Red had returned and stood herself next to Chrom. Before Frederick can continue, Chrom speaks up.

'With Plegia poking at our borders, the people need her. She's a calming presence, when some might otherwise call for war.'

'Then the Ylissean people are lucky to have her.' Red smiles at Chrom, and he smiles back.

'She's also the best big sister anyone could ask for!' Lissa practically bounces on the spot.

'Yes, I imagine she... Wait, what? She's your... But wouldn't that make you and Chrom...?' I stand in slight shock, staring at Chrom and Lissa.

'Part of the royal family, yes.' Frederick answers calmly, slowing his horse.

'You said you were "shepherds"!' Red sounds just as confused as I am.

'And so we are... In a manner of speaking. We just have a lot of sheep.'

'C-Chrom... I mean, Prince Chrom! Sire! Forgive my dreadful manners!' I consider doing a bow, but I realise I don't know how to.

'Just Chrom is fine. I've never been much for formalities.'

'Part of the royal family... That explains why Frederick puts up with all the teasing, eh?' Red seems to have gotten over the revelation quickly, grinning at Chrom and Lissa even harder than before.

'Indeed. Oh, the sacrifices I make for the good of the realm...' Frederick lets out a sigh I didn't think he was capable of doing, and Red and I burst into laughter, realising Chrom and Lissa's status as royalty hasn't affected them in the slightest.

'It looks like Emm is returning to the palace. Would you like to meet her?'

'Chrom, Lissa! Welcome home! Oh, and good day, Frederick. How fared you all?' Standing in the middle of a huge hallway in the palace, Emmeryn looks resplendent in a flowing white robe, her blonde hair and dark skin a perfect match for Lissa's.

'Well, we shouldn't have any bandit problems for a while.'

'Wonderful. And our people?'

'Safe as they can be, Emm. But we still need to watch the borders. The brigands crossed over from Plegia.' Chrom's calm face had turned hard when he spoke the name of their border country. Standing behind Emmeryn, a white haired figure with white splotches dotting their dark skin responds to him.

'Forgive me milord; my Pegasus knights should have intercepted them.'

'No Phila, your duty was here, with the Exalt.'

'And besides, we had plenty of help!' Lissa's bright voice pipes up from next to Chrom.

'Ah, you speak of your new companions here?' Emmeryn turns her kind face to my sister and I. Red stiffens up next to me.

'This is Tayna and Red. They fought bravely with us against the brigands. I've decided to make them shepherds.'

'It sounds as though Ylisse owes you two a debt of gratitude, Tayna and Red.'

'Not at all milady!' I protest, but Emmeryn just gives my sister and I a kind smile. I feel Red relax a bit beside me.

'Forgive me your grace, but I must speak. Red and Tayna claim to have lost their memories, but it is only that: a claim. We cannot rule out the possibility that they are brigands themselves, or even Plegian spies.'

'Frederick!' Chrom's outcry does nothing to weaken Frederick's resolve, as red seems to shrink into herself beside me. I grab her hand, as much for my sake as hers, worried that we could lose our new found friends already.

'Yet you allowed them into the castle, Chrom. Do these people have your trust?'

'Yes. They risked their lives for our people. That's good enough for me.' I smile in thanks as red lifts her head to stick her tongue out at Frederick.

'Well then, Tayna, red... It seems you've earned Chrom's faith, and as such you have mine as well.' I suddenly remember how to bow, and I do so, Red following my example. 'But thank you, Frederick, for your prudence, as always. Chrom and Lissa are blessed to have so tireless a guardian. I do hope they remember to mention that from time to time...'

'They occasionally express something akin to gratitude, your grace. Phila, I assume you've heard about the deathly creatures we encountered, yes?'

'Yes milord. They've been sighted all across Ylisse.'

Emmeryn addresses her brother, a concerned look on her face. 'Chrom, we are about to hold council. I was hoping you could join us.'

'Of course.'

'I think that's our cue guys!' Lissa looks at my sister and I from beside Chrom, glee radiating from their face. 'C'mon, there's a place I want to show you!'

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

'Here we are! The shepherds' garrison! Go on, make yourselves at home!'

Stepping into a large grey-stone fort just to the north of the city walls, Red and I can only look around the huge room in wonder at the weapons lining the walls and the boxes stacked up on the floor. Sully and Virion were sitting in the corner, having come straight here without going to the castle. One of the three other figures already occupying the space, as small as sully, with bright blonde hair in long curls and flawless caramel skin, wearing a pale pink riding suit and sitting in a finely detailed white wheelchair takes one look at Lissa and rolls over to us.

'Lissa, my treasure! Are you alright? I've been on pins and needles!'

'Oh, hey Maribelle!'

'"Oh hey" yourself! I've sprouted 14 grey hairs fretting over you!'

'Aw, you worry too much! I can handle a battle or two! Although I could do without the bugs and the bear barbecue...'

'Oh, come here!' Maribelle reaches up and pulls Lissa into an embrace, giving them a quick kiss.

I raise my eyebrows, slightly shocked at this revelation, but soon realise that it's unsurprising that someone of Lissa's good nature would already have a romantic partner.

From the other side of the room, another blonde haired figure shouts over to us. With an axe slung over their shoulder, and wearing little armour other than a brown leather arm guard, they seem to be radiating confidence off of their bare brown chest.

'Hey squirt! Where's Chrom? I bet he had a rough time out there without ol' teach and his trusty axe!'

'Oh, so you're "teach" now, Vaike? Is that it? Hee hee! Weren't you calling yourself "the hero" last week?'

'Of course! ...wait, was that an insult?' Vaike stands there scratching their head, while Lissa giggles.

'Lissa! You're back! When might we see the rest of the scouting party?'

The last stranger in the room approaches us, tall and broad shouldered, with olive skin and flowing, ashy-brown hair, held up with pearl berets and a winged clip. Wearing silver armour and pale purple riding pants, holding a slender spear in their large hands, they make an incredibly striking figure.

'Poor Sumia. She's simply been beside herself with concern...' Maribelle said, giving a quick sigh. 'Her eyes were scanning the horizon all day during training. She might have earned fewer bruises fighting blindfolded.'

'Aw Sumia, that's so sweet of you to worry about us.'

'Worry? Well, I... You're the royal family - of course I'd worry!' Sumia begins to blush, while Vaike turns their attention to us.

'So, who're the strangers?'

'No one's stranger than you Vaike! But allow me to introduce Tayna and Red! They've just joined the shepherds, and they both like she/her pronouns. Chrom's made them our new tacticians. You should see all the tricks they've got up their sleeves!'

'Oh yeah? Can they do this?' Vaike lets out a huge burp, to the horror of Maribelle. Red and I give a laugh.

'I'm sure I have much to learn in the belching arts, "teach"! In any case, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintances.' I try to stifle my laughter, happy that these shepherds seem so accepting of new members.

'Ugh, Vaike! That was abhorrent! Must you oafs pollute even the air with your buffoonery? And you two! Don't encourage him! I'd hoped you were cut from finer cloth!' Maribelle sends a withering look at Vaike and an accusing stare at us, before huffing and rolling off.

'Don't take it to heart you two. Maribelle warms to people slowly.' Sumia gives us a reassuring smile, and I return it.

'Or burns too quickly! Hee hee! But yeah, just give her time. As you can guess, she likes she/her. So does Sumia over there. Vaike likes he/him.'

'But I'm working on an original set! Something for only the Vaike to use!' As Vaike lifts his fist in what I can only assume is triumph, Chrom walks in the door.

'Ah! Captain! You've returned! I was- I mean, we were so-' Sumia attempts to walk towards him, but trips over her own feet and falls flat on her face with a thud.

'Sumia! Are you alright? ...those boots of yours again?'

'No! I mean, yes! I mean...' She lets out a huge sigh, gathering herself up from the floor.

'All right, listen everyone. In the morning, we'll be marching to Regna Ferox.'

'Redna... Red roc... Red fairy rocks? Where's that?' Red scratches her head beside me, confused.

'Regna Ferox: a unified kingdom to Ylisse's north. Inhabited by barbarians, or so it's said.' Sumia had recovered from her earlier spill, her face set in a serious expression.

'Warriors are what they are, and we'll need their strength to quell this new menace. Typically, the Exalt would request such aid in person. But given recent events... Well, the people might worry should my sister suddenly leave the capital. So the task has been passed to us. Now, this mission is strictly voluntary. So if, for any-'

'I volunteer!' Lissa all but shouts out next to me.

'Me too! You'll be needin' ol' teach along for such a delicate mission!'

'I'll go as well' everyone's heads turn to look at the new voice, standing in the background in armour bigger than Frederick's, yet almost completely blending into the wall. Sharing Frederick's pale skin tone and dark, almond eyes, but with far darker hair and a rounder chin, it's amazing that none of us had seen them there.

'... What? I've been here the whole time!'

Sumia looks down and starts playing with her belt.

'I...I, um...'

'Yes, Sumia?' Chrom prompts.

'It's just that... I'm not sure if I'm quite ready for a proper mission just yet. I'd probably just get in the way.'

'Well, you could stay behind the main group, and if a battle is met, just watch and learn? Your choice of course, but some lessons can only be learned on the battlefield.'

'W-well, if you think it wise, captain.'

'Just stay by us and you'll be fine.

'Yes sir, I'll do that!' Sumia seems to rile herself up, getting ready for the challenge ahead. In the background, sully and Virion also volunteer for the journey.

We split up, gathering materials for the long march ahead. Sumia shows me where they keep their tomes, while Red follows Vaike to where they keep the axes.

'Oh, Tayna, before I forget, the one in the armour is called Kellam. They use they/them.' Sumia gets a contemplative look on her face as she leads me into a storeroom. 'For some reason I never seem to be able to spot them, even in an empty room.'

'Even though they wear all that hulking armour? Wow.'

'Uh huh. Oh, here are the tomes. No one will mind if you borrow some. I'd better get my lances prepared. Do you need any more help?'

'Yes, actually, do you have any armour my sister and I could use?'

'Um, I-I guess I could check the back room... I think there's a spare set of mine you could wear.'

I go to collect Red from the other weapons store room and take her to the back room. Inside, we can hear crashing noises, and a small shriek.

'Are you alright?' I ask, opening the door to see Sumia sitting on the floor, having presumably fallen off of a shelf. Scattered around her are pieces of armour similar to hers, although not as shiny.

'Yes, I-I'm fine. I just climbed a bit too high, is all.'

'Cool armour!' Red exclaims from behind me. I turn from helping Sumia to her feet to see red trying on a helmet in the shape of a bear's head.

'That's part of Frederick's spare set. He doesn't like other people using it.' Sumia speaks in a small voice behind me. 'You could try on sully's old armour. It might be a bit small, but it's still in pretty good condition.' She pointed out a set stacked up on a low shelf below a window, grey and a bit battered, with a few lingering streaks of red paint on the chest.

'Tayna, you could try on some of my old armour. It might be a bit big, but it'll still protect you. I-I'll just gather it up.' Sumia turns to the armour scattered on the floor, picking it up piece by piece. 'Try it on over your clothes.'

With Sumia's help, I put on the pieces of armour over my black pants and brown shirt. Using a few extra belts, we manage to get every piece in its place, until the dull armour covers me completely. I slide on a pair of leather gloves to complete the outfit, and turn to look at Red, who is struggling to get into her chest plate.

'Maybe I should wear it under my coat?' Red directs the question to Sumia, who nods and holds onto the armour while Red removes her coat. Underneath she wears a dark blue shirt with no sleeves, detailed with a white pattern that could be a language, however one I was unfamiliar with. The dust in the room floats through the air, illuminated by the light shining in from the window. Sumia's ash-coloured hair glows like the dust in the light, and before I know it, red has all her armour on and is ready to go.

Sumia leads us back out to the main room, where Chrom leans over a map, picking out the route we would take to Regna Ferox.

'Red, Tayna, come look at the map. Since you've lost your memory, you probably don't have a clue where you are.' My sister and I stand either side of him as he points out key locations. 'Here's Ylisstol.' He points to the middle of the south-east quadrant, where the sigil of the royal family was painted in blue. 'Here's where we're going, Regna Ferox.' He point to the large country to the north. 'Here's Plegia, our westerly neighbour.' He points to a country of similar size to Ylisse, to the west. The three countries make up the continent, only blue ocean surrounding them. The map itself is beautiful, but before I can truly appreciate it, Frederick starts rolling it up.

'We must begin the journey if we hope to be there on time.'

I suppress the urge to make grabby hands at the map and then follow them outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we have a relationship! In this timeline Lissa's about 17 right now, and Maribelle is 18. In my head they've only been together for a few months before this story. Also, I have a few problems with writing Vaike, so if I do something not quite right, please tell me.  
> Unfortunately that's all i have written for now, but i plan to get the next chapter up as soon as possible. If you've made it this far, i hope you've enjoyed it! Have a good day.


	7. CHAPTER 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence against the undead in this chapter, so be warned.

CHAPTER FIVE - RED

'Is everyone ready? We've a long march ahead.' Chrom addresses us all from outside the fort, everyone gathering around with all their equipment and food stored in their packs. Tayna and I had grabbed some weapons and rations, and were ready to start the journey. I heft my new axe up onto my shoulder, trying to mimic Vaike’s pose. It's heavy, but not too much heavier than the sword I had used the day before.  
'W-wait for me!' A voice sounds out from behind us, as a green armoured figure charges towards Chrom.  
'Stahl?' Chrom seems surprised to see the dark-green haired figure so flustered. Stahl themself was hunched over, catching their breath.  
'Why am I the last to hear about this expedition to Ferox?' Frustration marred Stahl's brown face, the jewellery in their long, straight nose glinting in the sunlight.  
Lissa gasps in surprise. 'Huh? Vaike was supposed to... Vaike! Did you forget to tell Stahl about our mission?'  
'The Vaike never forgets! ... I just don't always remember, is all...'  
Lissa makes a frustrated noise.  
'I swear, you'd forget your own name if you weren't constantly saying it to yourself! Speaking of which, are you sure you remembered your axe this time?'  
'Hey! That was one time! ... Okay twice, but training sessions don't count. Anyway, I got it right here,' He pats the pack on his back. 'I picked it up when I picked one out for Red over there! Teach is loaded and ready for action!' Vaike turns to address Stahl. 'Glad to have you along, Stahl, ol' buddy.'  
'That makes one of us. I was in such a hurry, I had to miss breakfast! There were muffins, and cakes, and... Well, I can tell you about it while we march...' Stahl's face is super expressive, a variety of emotions making impressions on their strong eyebrows and thin lips.  
Tayna speaks up from behind me. 'Your name is Stahl, right? And your pronouns?'  
Chrom cuts in. 'Oh, I'm sorry, Tayna, Red, this is Stahl. They're one of our finest.'  
'Hello. Miriel told me we had new shepherds. Er, Miriel's one of our mages. She should catch up soon.'  
'And you like they/them pronouns?'  
'Yep!' Stahl gives a bright smile, and Chrom signals us to start walking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few leagues down the worn road, we see some familiar faces blocking the only bridge across the river.  
'Gods, have the risen spread this far?' Chrom plants himself in the middle of the group, next to Tayna, who sports a confused look on her face.  
'"Risen"?'  
'We needed a name for this new threat, so the council gave them one.' Frederick rides up beside us, surveying the enemy.  
'Everyone, remember what we're up against!' At Chrom’s words, everyone prepares themselves for a fight, except for Vaike, who begins to laugh.  
'They'll remember me once I drive my axe into their... Wait... my axe. Where's my axe?! I had it a second ago!'  
'Vaike, this is no time for jokes.' Chrom's monotone voice leads me to believe that he is very prepared for Vaike not to be joking.  
'Im serious! It's gone, but I just had it! It's got to be around here somewhere...'  
'Keep to the rear, then! The battle is nigh!' Chrom draws his sword and calls everyone into formation.   
Frederick rides up and booms out from atop his horse. 'All right, listen up, especially those of you who brought weapons! All weapons have strengths and weaknesses to bear in mind. Lances have a longer reach than swords and can effectively parry them, while swords are more maneuverable and swifter than axes. Axes can be used most effectively against lances, their bulk proving far more resilient. We'll want to work this into our strategy whenever possible.' Tayna absorbs this knowledge quicker than I ever could, while a few of the other shepherds groan like they've heard this speech a thousand times before. Chrom looks out over the river, trying to figure out just how many risen we're facing. In the distance I can spot a huge one standing on top of a tumbled down fort, as well as ten others dotted around the field.  
'I can't see how many of them there are. They're too far away...' Chrom's frustrated voice mutters from beside me.  
'There's eleven of them.' I point across the river while Tayna tunes into our conversation. 'There’s three on our side I the bridge, two on the bridge itself and five on the other side. They're all holding weapons, except for the big one on top of the fort.' I turn to look at Chrom’s surprised face, hoping I'd said the right thing.  
'You can see all that? Amazing. I knew there was a reason we brought you along.' Chrom stares at me until Tayna catches his attention to go through the battle plan, and I fight down a blush, embarrassed by the praise. I turn to look at what is about to be the battlefield, at the lance-wielding and axe-wielding grey-faced things we're about to fight. Chrom and Tayna are ordering everyone around, pairing them up to send them at the enemy with double the strength. Vaike's stuck next to Lissa and Sumia, without a weapon and somewhat useless until he finds his axe.   
'Red! With me,' Chrom waves me over to him. 'We're gonna take the high ground above the one on the left and crash down on them.' He turns to address the other shepherds. 'Everyone else! Stick to your groups and follow Tayna and Frederick! Let's move out!'  
Chrom and I stalk through the trees towards the risen, quickly circling around it, watching for Tayna's signal from the hill opposite. I see Lissa and Vaike hiding with Sumia behind a rock on the path, and I wonder if they're going to be okay.   
Suddenly Frederick, Sully and Stahl charge out from behind the hill, distracting all of the risen in sight. Before ours notices we're behind it, Chrom sends his blade straight through its back, and jumps out of the way so I can bring my axe down onto its head, straight through the lance it tried to use to protect itself. It jumps back, screeching out its last, and falls without landing a hit.   
Chrom moves out of the tree cover while I remove my axe from the risen's head.   
'These things aren't any stronger than the ones we faced yesterday.'  
'Yes Red, but there are more of them.' Chrom sounds concerned, a brooding expression on his face. I look out over the field, checking where everyone else stands.  
'Tayna's downed her enemy, but the two on the bridge can see Frederick, Stahl and Sully. There’s a lot of distance between them, but they’ll be upon them pretty soon. We should get down there and help.' Chrom nods in agreement, and we step quickly down the hill to aid the others.  
Frederick downs the last of the three on our side of the river a few seconds later, just as the two on the bridge begin advancing towards us.  
We all converge in the centre of the battlefield, and Tayna calls us into a formation. Frederick rides in front, with Stahl and Sully sitting high on their horses to either side of him. Tayna stands in the centre with Virion, ready to fling spells and arrows over the horse riders, while Chrom and I bring up the rear.   
Behind us I see Vaike, Lissa and Sumia creep forward, trying to keep themselves out of the enemies’ sight.   
'They're almost upon us! Fire!' Tayna's sudden shout startles me, and I turn to see Virion let an arrow fly as Tayna sends a volley of spells at the charging risen. With a new hole where its heart should be, one of them lumbers on and crashes itself into Stahl, it's lance sliding between their sword and armour to slice into their arm.  
'Arg! Gods!' Stahl cries out in pain then brings their sword down on its arm, completely chopping it off, and freeing themself from its reach. They move their horse a few paces away to assess just how damaged their arm is, while I dart around behind the risen and send a furious swipe straight at the back of its neck. It groans as it stumbles forward away from me, straight into the edge of Chrom’s blade. Its head rolls about a metre away from its body.  
On the opposite side, Sully drives zer lance into the other risen's neck, forcing the arrow lodged in its throat up into its head, killing it instantly. Just for good measure, Tayna shoots a spell at it from point blank range, all but making its head explode.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Safely out of sight of the rest of the risen, we pause for breath. Vaike, Lissa and Sumia begin to approach us, Lissa heading straight to Stahl to heal their arm.  
Behind them, I see someone else striding down the path.  
'Chrom! Is that another risen?'  
'No, that's... That's Miriel! She's finally caught up to us.'   
She pauses, leaning down to do something. The wind turns, and I can just make out her voice.  
'Hmm? Is that an axe? Why yes it is... Perhaps someone mislaid it? I'd not thought such dereliction permissible among the Shepherds. Still, I'd be remiss to not return this implement to its owner. Perhaps along with a stern word or two of disapprobation!'   
Instantly confused by her choice of language, I almost miss the meaning of her words. Once I figure out what she meant, I'm happy that Vaike can finally get into the fight. I turn to Chrom, although it seems he hasn’t heard a thing.  
Miriel spots the group and walks a bit faster to meet us, striding past Vaike.  
'Whoa! My axe!'  
Miriel stops just in front of him, and hefts the axe into his hands, leaving one hand free to adjust her glasses. Her white, puffy pants, flowing cape and lack of armour seems to suggest magic, but none more so than the giant, wide-brimmed, pointed hat on her head, and the tome in her other hand.  
'I wondered who exactly had mislaid their weapon. You were the likely choice.'  
'Thanks, Miriel! ...Er, for the axe, anyway.'  
'Perhaps next time I'll use a spell to fasten it to your hands... permanently.'  
Vaike doesn't seem to notice the implications of Miriel's words, and just keeps that beaming smile on his face. Miriel moves closer to us and Chrom gives us an introduction.  
'Tayna, Red, this is Miriel. She's a Mage.'  
'Red. Tayna. I have been informed you are our new shepherds. You use she/her pronouns, as I do, correct?'  
Tayna and I nod.  
'I look forward to judging your worth.'  
Tayna and I glance at each other as Miriel strides forward into the group. Tayna just shrugs and heads off to talk to Frederick about a plan to finish off the last of the risen. I feel kind of scared, not quite understanding what Miriel is implying, but Chrom gives me a reassuring look.  
'It's not anything against you, she's like that to everyone. It's good to have something around who always speaks her mind.' I give him a nod and a smile back, then turn to look out over the battlefield once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And finally a new chapter! Sorry for the wait, but school is a thing. I’m not quite happy with how I ended this chapter, I’m having a hard time writing Miriel, but it’s good enough for now. Thanks for reading! Leave a review if you've spotted a typo, or have anything to say! I’d really like to know what people are thinking!


	8. CHAPTER 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, more risen slaying ahead.

CHAPTER 6 – TAYNA

I approach Chrom from behind, ready to run a plan by him. 'What next, Tayna? Guide our swords.'

'Well, these risen are far more spread out than the last bunch we fought, so conceivably we could split up and take them out without them noticing. Except the big one has the high ground, so no matter how hard we tried to hide, it'd see us and alert the others. What we need to do is send our strongest fighters to take him out, then the others would lose what semblance of order they have and we could take them out easily. How's that?'

'Sounds like a plan.' Chrom spreads the word to the other fighters, picking out groups to send at the enemy. Frederick rides up to me, ready to face the big bad.

I look up to his face, shielding my eyes from the sun. 'Do you have room on that horse for one more?'

'Yes, she's a big horse, she can manage. What do you have planned?' Frederick gives his horse a quick stroke on the neck, the horse bobbing her head up and down in response.

'I think you should take a Mage with you, just in case that thing is wielding a weapon under all that bulk. That way, the magic can cut through any weapon advantage it might have.' Frederick thinks for a second before responding.

'May I suggest I take Miriel? She is the most advanced Mage in the shepherds, and has proven herself in battle before.'

'Of course. I'd like to see how she fights, anyway.'

'Most new members of the shepherds are intimidated by her, her method of speech being far more truthful than anything they have ever encountered before.'

'Well, I can't say I haven't met someone like her before, I have no idea who I knew before I woke up in that field.' I turn my head away from Frederick's, my eyes getting tired of looking at the bright sun behind his head. I stare out across the field, and Frederick turns to go get Miriel. Before he leaves, I call out to him.

'Oh, thanks for finding me by the way, You, Chrom and Lissa. My sister and I would probably be lost and confused somewhere in that town if you hadn't woken us up. We really owe you.'

'Your actions on the field have already paid back any trouble we went to that day. If anything, the shepherds owe you for your battle strategies.' Frederick says quickly, and urges his horse on before I can respond. I smile inwardly, happy that I've found friends in all this chaos.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay, let's do this" I think to myself, taking my place in the formation, just behind the bridge.

I watch as Frederick, with Miriel holding onto his back, sets off at a charge yet again towards the strongest enemy, and I wonder what we'd do without him. I quickly run with my sister to the east of the bridge, and we use the enemy's distraction to our advantage to take one out, landing a precise shot of magic and a strong axe swing straight to its neck, felling it with little trouble.

'It's good we know these things weak spots' I mutter as Red scrambles up the hill next to us to see how everyone else is doing.

'Looks like the plan worked!' She yells down to me, as I struggle to follow her up. When I get there I see most of Chrom's army have defeated the risen just as swiftly as we did, with the exception of Vaike and Virion, whose risen had managed to corner them. But before my sister and I can even think of trying to help, we hear a blood-curdling scream ring out from the direction of the big bad, who promptly falls off the fort it was lording over as we turn to look. It was seemingly shot down by a well-placed bolt of magic from Miriel, who stands tall in front of the chaotic scene. Frederick lowers the throwing axe he was preparing to throw as I watch, and urges his horse around the tumbled down building, out of my sight.

Suddenly Red taps my shoulder, and points to where Virion and Vaike were fending off their enemy.

'Look! The risen's just running off!' She grins and starts jumping down the hill we'd planted ourselves on to meet up with Chrom, who is walking towards the tumbled-down fort, and tells him what we saw. I follow her down slowly after watching the retreating risen, wondering how a force of the undead could have a structured army. Or deserters. Or even where they found their weapons, for that matter.

I'm thrown out of my train of thought when Vaike slaps me on the back so hard I almost fall over.

'Good plan Tayna! Your thinking really saved our hides!' He grins so hard his eyes scrunch up, keeping his hand gripped to my shoulder.

'Don't give me all the credit! Frederick and Miriel were the ones who took the big guy out. I didn't even know for sure if the others would run away when he went down, it was all luck really!' I hold my hands up in front of me, trying to avoid the impending sweaty hug.

'Nonsense! I owe my life to your tactical expertise, and would perform any act of love to repay you!' Before I can process what is happening, Virion kneels in front of me and brings the back of my hand to her mouth.

'Ahh. No thanks. I'm good.'

Virion sighs and drops my hand. 'If you wish milady, I will not impose upon you. I am merely a person with much love to give!' He gives me a sly smile as he stands up, and I raise my eyebrow at him in return.

'Hey, ya blue weirdo, get over here!' Sully calls in zer low, loud voice, and Virion rushes over straight away, undoing the ponytail her hair was in during the battle. Before turning away I see sully put zer arm on Virion's shoulder and I think I hear zer ask if he's okay.

In the other direction I see Frederick talking with Red and Chrom about the risen, so I go over to join them. Chrom slides his sword into its sheath and speaks.

'Finally, and good riddance! These risen are a nightmare. But, if they're appearing this far up the northroad...' Frederick interrupts.

'Then no path is safe. We'll need to stay wary.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that's not how risen work, you have to defeat them all, but I struggle to write the action scenes, so I'm bending the rules to make it a bit easier for me. And I don't know what I'm doing with Virion, but I think it's good.
> 
> And next chapter will be a bit of an interlude, some stories involving the support conversations and other on the road shenanigans. Enjoy!


	9. CHAPTER 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These will be from a bunch of perspectives, not just red's or Tayna's. I'll put exactly whose perspective it's in above each story. These all take place after chapter 7, or before chapter 6, while the army is traveling to Regna Ferox.

1\. TAYNA

'Your grip, stance and breathing are wrong. Focus Tayna! Again!' Frederick commands me, and I jump into the first stance, preparing myself to repeat the training moves.

'Ready!' I flow through the battle training, zoning out and focusing on the moves. My thoughts wander, drifting as always to speculation about my life before I woke up in that field. Sometimes I still get flashes, random words and images appearing in my mind and finding their way out of my mouth before I notice them, often causing Red to laugh if she's nearby. But when we stop to process these events, we don't have any clue what they mean.

'That's enough for today.' Frederick's words snap me out of my reverie. 'Your form has improved considerably. The pace of your progress is remarkable.'

Without my wandering mind to distract me, I suddenly realise how puffed I am after completing all these training exercises. Clutching my knees and sucking in breath, I respond.

'*huff* Th-thanks... I feel like... I've got the basics *huff* down now... But... So tired... *huff* I think I'm dying...'

'Ha! You're exaggerating! Or at least I pray so. Otherwise you might as well die here - you won't last long on the battlefield.'

I feel a bit bad about his words, but I also feel like I can't blame myself, not knowing what kind of fitness regime I had before losing my memory.

'I suppose... But I'm exhausted nonetheless... But you, you've hardly broken a sweat?'

'I should certainly hope not! If a little training winded me, I would be in no shape to serve Chrom.'

'Well, I'm impressed.' Finally recovering my breath, I continued. 'You must train hard to build such endurance.'

'Well, I awaken before dawn each day to build the campfires... Then, whenever we march, I scout the trail ahead, removing rocks and such... Wouldn't do to have someone turn an ankle mid-campaign, now would it?'

'So that's why... I always thought it was a fixation with pebble collecting...' I mutter to myself.

'Beg pardon, did you say something?'

'Err, nothing important! But I owe you for this training session, so let me help you with tomorrow's fire. It'll be a snap with my magic. Find a tree, hit it with a lightning bolt, and presto!'

'... Instant forest fire.'

'Oh, well yes, I suppose that... Could happen... In any case, I do still owe you a favour. Whatever you like - name it and it's yours. You needn't decide today, of course. Think it over for the next time we meet.'

'I am unaccustomed to asking favours, but if you insist, I shall find something.' I give Frederick a quick smile, and feeling all too mature, I leave the makeshift training field in search of my sister, wondering what kind of favour Frederick could possibly ask of me.

2\. CHROM

I'm woken up by disembodied voices hovering somewhere above me, memories of a pleasant dream fading before I can properly grasp them. Then I zone in on just what those voices are saying. Or rather, obnoxiously singing.

'Wake Up Chrom! Everybody's wiggling.

Wake Up Chrom! We really need you.

Wake Up Chrom! You're missing all the fun now.

Wake Up Chrom before the day's through.

What's that sound? I can hear somebody snoring.

What's that sound? It's not Tayna or Red.

Wake Up Chrom before the day's through!'

At this point Tayna and Red begin poking me, their nonsensical song having been not enough to get me to do anything but groan. I decide to play their game, swatting at their hands as they continue to poke my back. Stifling a smile, I hear them giggling behind me as they withdraw their poking fingers. I grab a pillow to block my ear, expecting them to assault my ears with another rousing serenade, only to have one of them rush up behind me and start tickling under my arm.

'GahaA! Stop! Hehahaha!' I quickly throw the pillow I had grabbed at the girls, who laugh as they run out of the door. I jump from my bed, still laughing, quickly pulling on my pants and shirt and chasing them out the door, forgetting the weight of protecting Ylisse on my shoulders and just enjoying myself for a while.

3\. SULLY

I drive my staff cleanly through a training dummy, completing my lance practice as the sun sets. I hear a voice behind me.

'Ah, most fortuitous fortune! It is none other than my dearly beloved Sully! Your floating, so like a butterfly. Your stinging, so like the bee! Why, it's positively―'

I turn to him with a raised eyebrow. 'You got a point, Ruffles?'

'None save the point of my heart's compass, which strains ever toward you!'

'That sounds like a no. So get lost. I'm trying to train here.' I turn back to the dummy, unsheathing my lance from its chest. Virion doesn't leave.

'So cold! I feel a chill coming on. I'll surely catch my death if you don't spare a few warm words, my good friend... Come now! All this training for war... All this angry grunting... It's unbecoming of someone so beauteous!'

I lift my eyebrow higher than it already was, somehow.

'Pfft. Pretty folk can stab people as easy as ugly folk. But they still need to practice. ...So clear out!'

She begins to back away, but cannot bring herself to stop talking.

'No doubt the poets would write of your grace in combat. "Stabulous", they'd say! But there is no need for such exertions. Not when you've someone to protect you!'

Having retrieved my lance from the dummy, I faces him and stick it in the ground, leaning on it. I wonder what exactly the point he's trying to make is.

'I've yet to see someone up to that task.'

'My good friend, you wound me. Such a person stands before you at this very moment!' Virion takes a bow and gives me a grin. I feel a bit amused, still wondering if he means what I think he means.

'Wait, are you talking about...you?' I leans forward laughing, clutching my stomach with my free hand. 'AAAAH HA HA HA HAR! Oh, you're a funny one, Ruffles. I'll give you that.'

'...I wasn't joking.' She gives me a pout. Before she can continue, I take a serious tone, truly considering what she's said.

'Do you have any idea how many people try to kill me on a daily basis? It'd take a certified hero just to keep up, let alone "protect" me.'

'And I vow to be just such a hero!' He stands there with a confidant looks in him eyes, beaming down into mine.

I feel that being truthful would be better than leading him on. 'Ruffles, I'd hire a wet nurse AND her kid as protectors before I'd consider you.'

'So it's proof my good friend desires, is it? So be it! I shall gladly furnish such. Watch closely our next battle. I'll display such heroism as makes for legend and song!' She gives me another bow, seemingly completely sincere. I worry about him getting hurt for my sake for a split second before finding a bit of evil glee in the thought of watching him flail around trying to impress me.

Oh, this should be good.

4\. STAHL

I wander away from the mess hall, stomach full of delicious food, trying to see if anyone noticed the bread roll I've got stashed under my shirt. The coast seems clear, so I head towards my tent, only to bump straight into Lissa.

'Whoa there Stahl! Here, you dropped your… Bread roll. Stashing it away for a midnight snack, huh? Don't worry, I won't tell. How have you been, anyway?'

I take the slightly dirty bread back from them, and stash it under my shirt again. 'I've been good. Red's a really good cook. How about you?'

They look down for a second, seemingly worried about something. 'I kinda didn't tell Maribelle I was going with you guys. Now I'm dreading what will happen when I get home and have to face her. I'm the worst date friend a girl like her could have. I sometimes wonder why she doesn't dump me.'

'Hey, I'm sure It'll be okay. She loves you, we all know that, and we'll be back from Regna Ferox before too long. You can make it up to her.' I put my hand on their shoulder and give it a reassuring squeeze.

'Yeah. I hope it'll be fine. Goodnight Stahl.'

'Goodnight.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These things will have anything from 3-5 stories in them, and I'll try to put them in every time we have a long way to travel in the story. Some of them are straight from the support conversations, while some of them are completely made up.  
> I have no clue what Virion's thinking I really don't, I tried to write from his perspective but I gave up. I'm purposely making a point of mixing up her pronouns in every other sentence, but if that's too annoying, just tell me.  
> And yes, we were singing wake up Jeff (the wiggles song) to Chrom to wake him up. Amazingly, that event (and other events like it) is going to become important to the plot eventually.  
> I'm trying to fit most of the characters we have so far into these things, which is only gonna get harder as we keep picking up new ones, but I'll manage.
> 
> Next chapter is back to the main story!


End file.
